Kayumi Akane
Lady Kayumi Akari Tskudo Akane of the Akane-Tsukudo family [she/her] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a Noble Fairy from the English play, A Midsummer's Night Dream written by William Shakespeare. She is also engaged to Zacharias Kontakis, arranged by their fathers to follow the tradition of the Kontakis family. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Kayumi is attending her Legacy Year and currently does not room with anyone. Alright annoyed with her home life and being told what to do, Kayumi rightly sides with the Rebels. She believes that following a chained destiny is wrong and pointless, believing everyone should be able to choose what they want to do. When not worrying about destiny and legacy, Kayumi is trying her hardest to help Zac let loose and not worry about his father's strictness but does worry for him. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Post-Graduation/Marriage Following Graduation, Kayumi and Zac returned to the Fairy Kingdom of Midsummer Night Dream, as ordered by their fathers. They didn't care about Raven Queen destroying the Storybook of Legends; their marriage would still happen. A Truth and a Birth When Kayumi and Zac welcome their first child, a daughter named Chrystie, Zac learns the truth of his mother's passing: she was murdered by his own father who had deemed her weak. Once learning the news, his grandmother, Anastasia disowned his father as she could do it as the Matriarch of the family and stripped him as head of the family, taking it back to herself. She and Sakiko later decided to have Zac and Kayumi stay in Ever After for a while so Zac could come to terms with the news. Anastasia would not make Zac become head if he did not want too. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Kayumi has mid-back, length silky black hair, soft brown eyes, with a light skin tone. As a fairy, she has a pair of wings, with hers having a stained-glass window effect on them. Hobbies & Interests Powers & Abilities * Flight: With her wings, Kayumi is able to achieve flight. Though, she prefers walking most of the time. Fairy Tale - A Midsummer's Night Dream How the Story Goes TBA How Does Kayumi Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Kayumi has a very strange family, her grandfathers believe in that custom where someone can have more than one husband/wife, she's part of that. She finds her family just wacky and spends more time with her mother on their side of the mansion. She doesn't even talk to her half-brother, and definitely not with her step-mother(?), Mitsuko who hates her with passion. Parents Mother - Sakiko Akane Father - Kaito Tsukuda Step-Mother - Mitsuko Tsukuda Siblings Half-Brother - Hayate Tsukuda (Future) In-Laws (Future) Grandmother-in-law - Anastasia Kontakis From all of her future in-laws, Kayumi gets along best with Zac's grandmother. Friends Faye E. Sylphia Faye is someone Kayumi calls a close friend. The two are somewhat similar in things, one being that both are arranged to marry someone, Faye Orion and Kayumi Zac. Pets Romance Fiancé - Zacharias Kontakis Kayumi was arranged to marry Zac of the Kontakis family when they were 12 to follow a tradition in Zac's family. Though Kayumi didn't like the idea about being arranged to marry someone of her father's choice, she really didn't have a choice, and her father was not want to argue with. She and Zac started off as friends (being only 12), which turned into best friends (and still is) and eventually romance. Though they don't do the normal romantic gestures many couples do, the two care for each other very much. Kayumi is always there when Zac needs a shoulder to rant or just be there. Outfits Education TBA Class-ics Schedule Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Kayumi Akari Akane. ** The name Kayumi is of Japanese origin ** The name Akari is of Japanese origin ** The name Akane is of Japanese origin. It also works as a first name. * For unknown reasons, Kayumi uses her mother's surname rather than her father's. It's possible her father's first wife, Mitsuko, didn't want Kayumi to use the Tsukudo name, or something else. * Her favorite animal is the Dragon, which in her culture means Guardianship. * Like her fellow Fairies (mostly Roman Goodfellow, Orion Fayhorn, and Faye E. Sylphia), Kayumi is able to speak Shakespearian but prefers not too. * Kayumi names their child, Chrystie, after Zac's deceased mother. * Kayumi is Japanese-Greek, her mother is full Japanese while her father has some Greek ancestors. Notes Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Fairies Category:Greek